


TF Rescue Bots Academy: Letters to Heaven

by SophiaStones123



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Motherly love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: It has been years since the loss of his mother, but Cody just somehow knew that she would always receive these letters, no matter where and when. A mother's love would never be blocked or replaced by boundaries or time.
Relationships: Blades & Boulder, Blades & Chase, Blades & Cody Burns, Blades & Dani Burns, Blades & Kade Burns, Chase & Everyone, Cody Burns & Burns Family, Cody Burns & Everyone, Head canons included, I am not listing everyone here cuz that's insane, Mentioning everyone from OS and RBA, motherly love in this
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	TF Rescue Bots Academy: Letters to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys....
> 
> It's been a while!
> 
> Thanks everybody for the support of TMNT: Lost Love, Broken Heart and TF RID: Halloween Prank! I can feel the massive love and I really appreciate the really great comments you guys posted! I recently hit a writer's block due to my main focus on work and YouTube, sooo...yeah....
> 
> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> So, First Rescue Bots fanfic!
> 
> I stumbled across this series when it was mentioned in 'All Transformers Theme Songs 1984-2018' and I was...curious. Mainly because I watched TFP and I heard this series was set concurrently with TFP! And this series is made by Jeff Kline too, soooo...
> 
> Hopefully it will be epic?
> 
> After some curiosity, I finally was like 'Screw it' and watched it. OMG, I didn't regret a thing! Blades is adorable, Boulder is gentle and just the PUREST BOI, Chase is awesome and hilarious, and Heatwave is just the roast! Like literally, his roasts are savage. Oof!
> 
> Love the series, and yeah, Quickshadow is awesome too! Kinda disappointed that QS, Blurr, Salvage and High Tide were not really shown on screen very much, so here you go!
> 
> Sorry if this fic isn't good. I ran out of ideas halfway though cuz of mentioned writer's block and it's difficult to get Cody's character, since both RB and RBA have 2 diff people. Yep, I'm really sorry if it's not great.
> 
> Still hope you guys enjoy this! Chinese New Year is on this Sat, and hopefully everyone will have a happy CNY! :D Get lots of red packets, give lots of oranges, and celebrate the happy occasion! So, guys...
> 
> LET'S ROLL TO THE RESCUE! :D

Hi Mum, 

It's been a long while since I wrote a letter to you. Dad always said that you would always receive these, even though you are not here with us. He always used to say that he got this feeling, that somehow, and with no apparent reason, you would always be by his side, watching over us, knowing what the family is doing.....yeah. We have been really busy since the Bots finally opened the academy, and recruits started coming in....excitedly, I might add. 

The Bots all traced their backgrounds and checked where they came from, just to make sure they didn't do anything dangerously illegal before entering the academy. All of them have rather large families full of Police Bots, Wreckers, Medics....You know the drill. It should have surprised me that Ratchet apparently has a larger family than we thought, since Ratchet never really mentioned his family to us during all those times we met him, but I know how losing a loved one can feel. Especially during a war. We are thankful to hear that his family managed to flee when the war on Cybertron begun. You should have seen the bots' relief; At least there were some bots out there who managed to survive the onslaught. Besides, living with giant alien robots might have dulled that surprise a bit. He also apparently has a nephew, who wants an opportunity to follow his uncle's footsteps. Ratchet might have also put in a word or two about him, and the bots agreed, under the condition that he has gone through rescue training first. Everyone was ecstatic that Medix, who is Ratchet's nephew, excelled the training and managed to get in. Ratchet was the happiest of all. Well, he didn't really smile or anything, but the looks in his optics gave it away. Kinda reminds me of Uncle Woodrow, when Kade successfully passed his fire fighter training. Kinda sweet, actually. 

The Bots, of course, have been really, really busy, especially everyone else, besides Heatwave and Chase, who are now outside of Griffin Rock. Boulder is teaching the recruits about nature, plants and saving the earth, while Graham, Blurr and Salvage are building a community at the west coast. Dad, Chase and I had gone to visit him and they are doing really well. I mean, sure, a few people there were skeptic at first, but they slowly opened up to the bots. I mean, a lot of people were shouting tons of greetings to each other, even the bots! It was just unbelievable! It was great to see Graham though. He may be busy out there as well, but he said he still misses us. I'm sure he's missing you too, Mum. 

Blades is even busier. He might not have time to teach the entire year, but at least he always smiles when the recruits sees him. Whirl, especially. She apparently is the daughter of Whirl, who was a war veteran who fought against the Decepticons bravely and had interacted with humans before. I guess Whirl Sr. must have taught her all he knew about humans, because she knew some basic things, like greetings and stuff. Anyways, we all got the feeling that Whirl is his favourite. Dani said the same thing when she visited the Academy with Quickshadow. Quickshadow got that smirk on her face too when he denied it. High Tide rarely comes here, but he sometimes would tell stories about his past war experiences, and it's adorable to see the recruits, even Hoist, Hot Shot and Wedge, just sitting around him listening to those stories. It's just incredible. 

Quickshadow does teach her own private classes from time to time, but I think she was impressed with Whirl too. I mean, Whirl has already read the entire Police Code of Law book and memorized all, if not, most of the law on Griffin Rock. You should have seen Quickshadow's face when Whirl recited the code word by word and even the definition. According to Dad, you would have loved it. As for me, I'm just glad Whirl is doing well, along with all of the other recruits. 

Heatwave and Chase are more or less the same. Everyone may say Chase is funnier, but I still think his humour still needs a little work. Everyone wasn't too thrilled about Medix's change in tone and humour, and Heatwave even told Chase that maybe he should lay off the teaching about Earth humour for now. Heatwave may not be the most patient bot around, but he does try his best. He also stops being a 'glory-hog', as he quoted from Kade. Kade does stop in from time to time when he's needed, but he had to be at the firehouse a lot more; Mainly due to Dad getting older. But don't worry, last we heard, Dad is still doing fine, but just needs more rest due to his age. We are all keeping an eye out though. Chase and Heatwave are paying attention too, just in case Dad needs a lot more help than we expected. 

But most of all, Mum, I missed you a lot. Even though I may not have a chance to see you since I was just a baby, but I just get the feeling that you were just....right there. When we took our first photo with the bots, when we took that group photo with Bumblebee, when I sometimes felt as though no one could understand me, and when we took our previous photo with everyone, even Frankie and the Greene family. Even in our Sunday night dinners, I couldn't help but felt as though you are here, with us, enjoying the fun that we are having. Dad said that he felt that you were there sometimes too, so maybe there is some truth to that. Just know that even though the Bots may not know you well, and everyone is out there either teaching recruits or doing a great job, we all miss you. 

We love you, mum. Hope that you are happy up there in heaven. 

Yours always,   
Cody 

I love you too, Cody. 

I never really left.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnddd that was it! 
> 
> Sorry if it's not good again, 1st time writing for RB and RBA, and writer's block! Hopefully it will clear off soon, and yeah, looking forward to Season 2! :D
> 
> Roll to the Rescue, everybody!


End file.
